Wake Me Up
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Song fic Jounouchi asked Mai out, but she turns him down. Why? Maybe it’s because of her job, perhaps? Picture Mai singing this. Its suit her. PG-13


**My second song fic, dealing with Yuu-Gi-Oh; _"Sk8er Boi"_ was my first.  Well, as this song fic goes, I think its pretty good.  I think I went more into the "ghetto" way then anything else.  I dunno; now as I read it; it gets kinda dark.  Oh well,  Jounouchi/Mai are the couple, and they are about 17.  I dunno, take a guess; I really don't care.  Also to note this:  this song was written by "ear".  If some words are missing or in the wrong place or completely off, gomen nasai!!**

**_Summery_****_:  _**_Jounouchi asked Mai out, but she turns him down.  Why?  Maybe it's because of her job, perhaps?    Picture Mai singing this.  Its suit her.  PG-13_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Yuu-Gi-Oh!, Evanescence or their song "Bring Me To Life".  Thank you.  Also this is in Mai's point of view through the entire fic.

**_Wake Me Up_**

     I quietly stood on the snow-covered sidewalk waiting for the traffic signal to change so that I could cross the street.  I would have taken my car to my destination, but 'of course, it had to have a drunk 18 wheeler truck driver crash into it,' I thought bitterly.  Though I am happy that I was held up by a teacher, because minutes later that truck came crashing into my car, totaling it **and **two others.  

     "At least no one was hurt and I'm getting some exercise."  I smiled as the light flashed green and I started walking across.  My mind turned to where I was going.  I don't know why I even took with job.

     'Oh, yeah, its the only place that would hire me.'  I thought even more bitterly, 'I'm sorry if I have a great body, but still why do I have to work such a sluttish job?!'

     I nearly screamed in frustration, as I had to stop again at a light.  I hate this job, I really do, but... its the only place that pays enough to a minor.  

     Suddenly someone's hand covered my eyes and a male's voice said, "Guess who?".  I was so surprised that I grabbed my purse and swung around and clearly connected the heavy thing right into his chest.  With a loud "OOF!!!"  he fell into the snow, and I dug into my purse, getting my Mace.  I leveled the tube, as he started to get up and was ready to spray when he said, "Really, Mai.  Is that really necessary?"

     I gasped and nearly dropped the Mace.  The guy that scared me was Jounouchi!  I was so surprised to see him; all I could do was stare.

     He brushed the snow off of himself, faced me and said, "Can you say, "paranoia".  I don't mean to sound cruel or anything, but I think worst thing you have to worry about is fighting a little old lady for the last can of cranberry sauce."  

     I laughed; I couldn't help myself, but he was right.  This is one of the safest places to live especially for the seniors and mothers with young children.  No one really knows why but to gangs, this area is more of a "truce territory".

     Jounouchi rubbed his chest, "Dang, I wasn't expecting that."

     I laughed again, "Sorry, Jou, it was a reflex; I didn't know is was you."

     Jounouchi grinned his fabulous grin and said, "Remind me never to scare you again."

     My face burned red, as Jounouchi looked me straight in the eye.  'He is so hot.'  I thought.  'Maybe, just maybe might wanna ask me out or something!'

     Then reality hit me, and it hit me hard.  There is no way Jou would want to go out with a performance hoe.  That's what I am…

     Jounouchi broke the standing silence by asking, "Say, Mai. Yuug, Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka are planning are going to that new café later today, and they told me to come along."  He took a deep breath and continued as I stood silently waiting.  "Problem is I don't wanna be the only one without, you know, a date.  So, do you want to be my date for this evening?"

     His eyes looked at me almost beggingly.  My heart was screaming for me to yell out "YES!!!"  But instead…

     "I'm sorry, Jounouchi, I have my job tonight."  

     He didn't even try to hide his disappointment; his eyes drooped, his mouth turned and he replied,

     "I understand," Jou, muttered, "Well, maybe I can walk you to your job."  His appearance seemed to brighten.  "Where, do you work anyways?"

     I gulped, and spoke, "Er…  I rather walk myself, I need to think, and… its um… not that far."

     "Oh…"  Jou's voice lowered again, and his eyes lost their sparkle, "I should go then." 

     Before I could say anything else, he rushed off, leaving snow behind him.  I sighed in regret.  "I'm sorry, my Jounouchi..."

**_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my court; where' become so numb?_**

**_Without a soul; my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_**

**_Until you find it there, and bring it back home._**

     Continuing to walk on the snow-covered walkway, I bit my lip and thought, "Maybe I should quit.  Yeah, that way, I can date Jou without me worrying about it.  Another job might pay less, but if I can stay with Jounouchi it would be worth it."

     I giggled, suddenly happy and skipped the rest of the way.

**_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,_**

**_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside._**

**_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark._**

**_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, _**

**_(I can't wake up) before I come undone,_**

**_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become._**

****

****

     "Mai, your late!!  Hurry up and change; you're up in 15!"

     A smack in the bum, made me jump and I glared at my boss.  A 3o-year-old pervert with the mind of a drunk 16-year old.  He grinned and licked his lips.  I stuck my nose in the air and stomped off to the girl's dressing room.  

     The place I worked was a performance bar, hotel and escort service on the edge of the city, a more or less bad part of it.  Luckily for me, I signed up for the performance part, (I enjoy singing, not so much the strip show after wards) and a waitress job.  I absolutely refused to be an escort.  Other girls say its not so bad; you get a lot of cash, but I want to lose my virginity to someone I love not for money.  Like Jounouchi…

     I blushed as I climbed into my black leather corset, mini skirt and fishnet stockings.  Some high heels, makeup and my hair in pigtails; and I was ready to kill.  Or be killed, these heels are painful.  

     "Good luck, Mai."  Spoke Lyra, a friend into the escort business, "Its pretty crowded."

     "Thanks, Ly.  I'll need it."

     I carefully walked from the dressing rooms to the back of the stage.  Someone already finished their piece and it was my turn.  She gave me the microphone, and smiled.  I walked out grinning and ready.  My chosen music was already in the sound system, and the crowd was cheering its loudest.

     'Well,' I thought,  'Here goes nothing…'

****

****

**_Now that I know what I'm without; you can't just leave me._**

**_Breathe into me, and make me real.  Bring me...to life…_**

**_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside,_**

**_(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside._**

**_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark._**

**_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run, _**

**_(I can't wake up!) before I come undone,_**

**_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become._**

**_Bring me to life (I've been livin' a lie; there's nothing inside!)_**

**_Bring me to life._**

**_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, Darling._**

**_Only you are the life, among the dead._**

I stopped; suddenly realizing that there was a familiar face it the crowd, and why I was singing the song.  It was Jounouchi.  His eyes, surprising, showed nothing, but his mouth… his mouth showed disappointment, and even shame.  I blinked hoping that he was just an illusion and not really watching me.  

     I heard the crowd start yelling and complaining that I stopped, but I couldn't go on.  I dropped the mike, and ran off the stage, pass Jounouchi and everyone else, and out the doors, but not before hearing:

**_All this time, I can't believe that I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark; but you would never follow me_**

     I stumbled on the snow, and kicked off my heels.  I took a left into an alleyway, which would lead to the back door of the bar.  Dumb move, considering there was a sleazy looking guy there.  I pretended to ignore him, and try to get to the door, but he stepped in front of me.  His eyes showed with lust and desire, and I was downright petrified.  His hand skimmed across my neck, and he said, "Hiya, gorgeous, got in a fight with your sugar daddy?"

     Apparently this guy thought I was an escort, so I replied, "No, and back off." 

     He grinned an ugly grin,  "Aw, that's too bad, I can make you better feel."

     He grabbed me around my waist, and started to kiss my neck, I struggled, and managed to knee him in the stomach.  He dropped me on to the snow and flashed a pocketknife near me.  

     "Bitch!  I wasn't going to, but now, I think I'll kill you.  After I'm finished with you."

     I shut my eyes, and curled up, scared of what might happen.  Someone, please… save me… Jounouchi?

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_**

**_Got to open my eyes to everything._**

****

****

A shout, a scream and a cry of a warrior forced me to snap my eyes open.  There was Jounouchi punching the man's face.  They wrestled down into the snow, causing a huge cloud of dust to rise.  The man caught Jou off guard and grappled the knife and sliced through his shirt.  Jou stumbled back, but apparently unhurt.  Jounouchi's face showed with anger and he kicked the guy were it counted.  He dropped the knife, and Jou caught it; ready to strike.

I finally found my voice, and run up, throwing my arms around his waist.  "Stop, Jounouchi!! Please, stop!"

Jou looked at me in surprise, "But, Mai, he-"

     "No, Jounouchi," I pleaded, "Its not worth it."

     "Yeah, listen to the bitch." Yelled out the man.

     Jounouchi glared at him and said in a deep whisper, "What did you called her?"

     "A bitch, boy.  She nothing more, and good-for nothing, except sex."

     Jounouchi almost lunged at him, but I held his waist tightly.  "Stop it, Jounouchi, please!!"

     I felt his muscles relax, and his voice spoke out deadly words, "Leave.  Before I change my mind."

     The man squeaked and scrambled out of the snow and out of the alley.  I slowing let go of Jou's waist, and he turned to face me.  His eyes, again, showed disappointment; I gulped

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._**

**_These are only words I hear; marking the soft voice._**

     "I'm sorry, Jounouchi."

     "Don't be." 

     I looked up surprised, and Jou smiled, "Hehe…  come on, lets get you inside before you freeze."

     He held my hand and walked me toward the back door.  Jou kept saying some things, but I wasn't listening.  Jounouchi wasn't mad at me!

**_Bring me to life!_**

     15 minutes later I came out of the front of the door of the hotel with my bag and my final paycheck in my hand.  Jounouchi was waiting for me, smiling.  "This suits you better anyways."  Referring to my black jeans, fuzzy purple sweater and pink scarf.  I giggled as he extended an arm towards me, "Now, mi'lady, are you going to take me up on that offer I asked?"

     I grinned, replying "Yes."

     "Well, then, lets no keep the others waiting."

     Suddenly, I thought of something.  "Wait."

     Jounouchi faced me, and asked, "What is it?"

     I leaned forwarded, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.  It was my first real kiss, and I enjoyed every second of it.

**_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside,_**

**_(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside._**

**_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark._**

**_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to rise, _**

**_(I can't wake up!) before I come undone,_**

**_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become._**

**_Bring me to life (I've been livin' a lie; there's nothing inside!)_**

**_Bring me to life._**

     We parted and Jounouchi stared at me flustered and red-faced.  "W-wh-what was that for?" he stammered.

               I rested my head on his warm, broad shoulder and replied "Thank you, my Jounouchi…"

**OK, this story had a total of four versions until it finally came out right. I gave Mai a "softer" personality, and Jou, his usually self, actually I think it turned out right.  So, for those who enjoyed it, review, for those who didn't, still review and tell me why.  Ok? Ok.  __**

**_IcyWindShine_**


End file.
